prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean ♡ Fantasia Pretty Cure
|image = OceanFantasiaKeyVisual01.png|kanji = オーシャン ♡ ファンタジ ア プリキュア|director = Printemps|studio = Spring Clover Productions|run = February 2020 - January 2021|opening = Swim On! Ocean ♡ Fantasia Pretty Cure!|ending = La La La ♪ Our Days (2 - 21) Five Days ⇄ Five Wishes (23 - 44, 46 - 48)|theme = The Ocean Jewels Idols|genre = Magical Girl}} is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Printemps. It centres around Shimizu Iruka and her partners, as they try to find the fifteen Fantasia Jewels. The series has the motifs of jewels and the ocean, with the themes being friendship, being true to yourself and family. Plot See: Ocean ♡ Fantasia Pretty Cure Episodes Hello! My name is Shimizu Iruka, and I just love the ocean! There's so many interesting creatures living underwater- I want to learn all about them! However, one day, I met a... talking otter and a baby narwhal?! Not only that, but we got attacked by this scary looking guy...! Yet, I managed to turn into a legendary warrior, the Pretty Cure! Splamazing!! Now, along with Cure Jellyfish and Goldfish, we're going to work hard to rescue the fifteen jewels of Aquaria, and restore peace to the ocean! Please believe in us, okay? ♡ Characters * '|清水 いるか|Shimizu Iruka}} Voiced By Oozeki Eri Iruka is a curious, playful girl, who loves to socialise! She's intelligent in things she enjoys - although she hardly tries in tasks she dubs 'mundane'.She can be awfully reckless and stubborn at times and has a fairly short attention span. She tends to put others above herself, to a sometimes dangerous level. Iruka transforms into the legendary warrior, , whose theme colour is pink. * '|港 あい|Minato Ai}} Voiced By Komogato Yuri Ai is a graceful, kind girl, with a large sense of responsibility. She's believed to be talented in everything, yet she secretly wishes she was skilled in one thing, rather than being unsure of what her future path will bring. She can come off as cold at times, but she really cares about her friends. Ai transforms into the legendary warrior, , whose theme colour is blue. * '|浜崎 かおる|Hamasaki Kaoru}} Voiced By Kakumoto Asuka Kaoru is an energetic, mature girl, with a surprisingly feminine side. She trusts her guts more than anything, not really listening to common sense. She has a fairly large ego, she's blunt, and doesn't think before speaking.She's physically strong, and a large foodie. Kaoru transforms into the legendary warrior, , whose theme colour is yellow. Aquaria * Voiced By TBA Wave is a stubborn, hotheaded otter from Aquaria. He was put in charge of finding the cures, along with protecting the fifteen jewels and Coral. As a result, he takes great pride in his mission and can have a quite a big ego at times. * Voiced By TBA Coral is a baby narwhal, who's believed to have some sort of connection to the pearls. She's generally cheerful, and carefree. She cares deeply for the cures and Wave. Deep Blue * Voiced By TBA An overly confident, reckless person . He's often made fun of by the other members of Deep Blue for his incompetence. He can be quite judgmental of others, and selfish. * Voiced by TBA A vain, arrogant girl. She believes she's better than anyone else, and looks down on others. * Voiced by TBA * Voiced By Taneda Risa A cold, yet responsible young girl. She's often made fun of by the other members of Deep Blue for her age, yet she's shown to be quite competent * Voiced By TBA The main monsters of the season. They can be created at will by the members of Deep Blue. Minor Characters * Voiced by Natsukawa Shiina The kind and gentle student council president. She's Iruka's best friend, despite the two being nearly opposites. Amana worries about nothing a lot. Items * [[Love Shell Mirror|'Love Shell Mirror']] The main transformation device of the series. To transform, the cures must have one of the Fantasia Jewels on hand. It can also be used to perform attacks. * Fantasia Jewels The main collectible of the series. There's said to be fifteen in total, and all gathered, can bring around a great power. Locations * [[Izumihama|'Izumihama']] The main setting for the series. A seaside town, with a large tourism business. *'Izumihama Middle School' The school the main characters attend. Media Movies * [[Pretty Cure Wonderful Stars|'Pretty Cure Wonderful Stars']]: The crossover movie Ocean ♡ Fantasia ''first appear in. They're joined by the ''HUGtto and Star☆Twinkle cures. Music See: Ocean ♡ Fantasia Pretty Cure / Discography Links Read It Here! * Wattpad * Fanfiction.net * Archive Of Our Own Others * Fancure Guide Trivia *Ocean ♡ Fantasia is often shortened to either "OceFan" or "OceanPuri" by fans. Gallery See: Ocean ♡ Fantasia Pretty Cure / Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Ocean Fantasia Pretty Cure